Entrevista
by Atori-chan
Summary: Todos los personajes, sin excepción, serán sometidos a una breve entrevista por la propia autora. Un fic diferente a los demás. Más detalles en el interior.
1. Sesión número 1

**Advertencia:** si has entrado hasta aquí es porque has pagado entrada, y si no la has pagado pues ya la estás pagando. Es un review por vuestra lectura.

**Siguiente advertencia:** a los que estéis en la cola esperando a leer esto, se os pagará con una pequeña consumición.

**Otra advertencia que no viene de mal:** la entrevista será a los personajes (padres, hijos, malos, digimons, descendientes, extraños, misteriosos...) de mi fic Digimon: TNW, por lo que si no has leído el fic ya lo estás leyendo. (_eso es publicidad_)

**Y disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, solo los personajes creados, los hijos adolescentes y los que han nacido en estos últimos años.

--------------------------------------------------

**-ENTREVISTA-**

_Entrevista a los padres I_

La puerta se abre a la muchedumbre que desde hace horas esperan impacientes para poder coger un buen asiento en primera fila y ver a sus seres queridos.

Sin embargo, aquello era un problema ya que invitados especiales, ocupaban aquellos sitios tan privilegiados y codiciados por aquella masa de gente, donde la mayoría eran jóvenes con caras de enamoradas.

La coordinadora del programa con mucho esfuerzo logró poner un poco de paz y hacer que todos se sentaran sin que las cosas llegasen a mayores.

Aunque la realidad no había sido esa, por lo que seamos sinceros. Aquella coordinadora había tenido una "pequeña" ayudita por parte de dos de los invitados especiales. Un joven adolescente atractivo y un pequeño y dulce angelito que con sus palabras consiguieron un caso imposible para la joven que se encontraba toda despeinada por la dura batalla entre aquellas fans.

Cuando el joven adolescente le mencionó de su estado, de inmediato se fue hacia una de las puertas de privado para retocarse. Por lo que el adolescente aprovechó el momento para dar autógrafos a sus recientes fans.

-Marcus Ishida, ya sabes que está prohibido dar autógrafos así que o vuelves a tu sitio... o te pongo con Emily; que tu padre te castigue y te pongo Marcus en todo el santo fic...

-oye Atori, no es por nada, pero no hacía falta que me dijeras tantas amenazas... ya con lo primero cogía la indirecta... –dijo el adolescente llamado Marcus.

-¿es que acaso no me quieres? –dijo una adolescente de cabello verde con un puchero hacia el hijo de Matt y Sora.

-Emily, por favor... –dijo Ben algo avergonzado de su comportamiento.

-ejem... vamos a dar comienzo a esta entrevista y vosotros –dirigiéndose a los niños- no quiero peleas, travesuras ni nada parecido mientras entrevisto a vuestros padres...

-Atori-san... –apareciendo la coordinadora con mejor aspecto- ¿por qué no les pedimos a los adolescentes que se vayan a la otra habitación y que les cuiden?

-¿quéeeeeeeeeee? –quejándose cada uno de ellos.

-muy buena idea... –aprobó- venga... sino, ya podréis esperar que acabe con un final descabellado...

-yo de aquí no me voy... a mí nadie me tiene que cuidar... –sentenció Musuko.

-Musuko... bonito... –empezó Atori con una sonrisa diabólica de la que os podéis esperar lo peor- como no te vayas con los demás, Natsumi morirá y te llegarás a casar con Toji o Satoshi... ¿quieres eso?

-malditos estúpidos, -dijo Musuko asustado dirigiéndose a sus amigos y a los adolescentes- ¿qué estáis haciendo? –todo apresurado sabiendo que ella era muy capaz de eso y más.

Cuando la sala quedó vacía donde se encontraba Atori con una sonrisa traviesa y su coordinadora a su lado.

-oye jefa, eso de chantajearlo con algo que NUNCA ocurrirá ha sido rastrero...

-¿y tú que sabes? Recuerda que soy capaz de todo... menos de matar a Nat...

-eres un peligro para los lectores... el índice de infartos con tus fics han subido notoriamente... ¿es que quieres matarlos?

-jejeje...

-de verdad... das miedo... –retrocediendo un paso.

-bueno, vamos a lo que vamos... que hemos perdido mucho tiempo...

-por supuesto Atori-san...

-pues a que esperas para ir a tu lugar correspondiente... –dijo con un gesto donde mostraba el enfado, a lo que la coordinadora marchó apresurada- que difícil es encontrar en estos días gente eficaz... pues bienvenidos sean queridos lectores y lectoras a esta entrevista de los personajes de Digimon: The New World, y donde además entrevistaremos a los personajes que han sido votados y que el resultado de la votación se pasará a esta sección... también se comentará escenas que han sido eliminadas o cosas que nunca salieron a la luz pero que están en el borrador ¿alguna pregunta o duda?

-sí... –dijo alguien entre el público- ¿dónde está la consumición que nos prometieron?

-pues, en estos momentos está sin hacer... mi coordinadora es tan retrasada que lo dejó para el último momento... así que al final se dará un botellín de agua y un bocadillo de queso...

-que tacaña...

-ya te digo...

-sino fuera porque está la familia Ishida no venía...

-oigan, que el presupuesto no llega a más, que quieren que le haga... ¿sacarlo del cielo?

-"_esto... Atori-san... ya está todo preparado para empezar la entrevista_"

-ok, arigato gozaimasu... –Atori se dirigió a una mesa grande donde había papeles y un bolígrafo y al lado una portátil- dejémonos de tanto rodeos y vamos a lo principal, el primer personaje en entrevistar es una mujer. Tierna e inocente. La única que posee un don sobrenatural. Con nosotros Hikari Ishida.

La melodía de Holy Light se escucha de fondo, mientras que por una salida de dobles puertas azules y negras aparecía una mujer de cabello largo de un castaño muy claro, donde su flequillo era sujeto por dos horquillas. Vestía un traje de chaqueta pantalón color amarillo y por debajo llevaba una camiseta color rosa.

-bienvenida Hikari...

-es un placer estar aquí. –dando una sonrisa al público.

-vamos a ver... –empezó Atori revisando sus papeles y una página en particular- de todos los elegidos adultos, eres una de las que lo pasó mal, muy mal... un embarazo muy temprano, el rechazo de tu hermano, la perdida de tu hija cuando tenía tres años... pero, mucha gente se pregunta¿por qué después de eso no quisiste tener más hijos?

-verás, era muy joven de aquellas... tenía miedo de que volviera a pasar, pues como sabes los digimons malignos renacen...

-te entiendo, pero después gracias a Taichi pudiste superar ese miedo¿no?

-al decir verdad, no fue solo gracias a Taichi...

-¿ah no?

-no... Takeru... bueno... él fue el más insistente, pues como en su libro había dicho, tenía muchas ganas de formar una familia... aunque al decir verdad, él tenía segundas intenciones... ya sabes que en el fondo es como su hermano y con esto me refiero a lo de aquella apuesta.

Una risita se escuchó entre el público.

-por favor, charlas de este tipo aquí no¿eh? –pidió Atori algo molesta- esto Hikari... hay algo que quisiera que nos aclararas y es¿por qué razón tuviste a Takeshi un año después del nacimiento de Isaki? Es que en mi opinión no descansasteis mucho...

-fue por la famosa apuesta... mi hermano y Yamato-san discutían y obligaban a Shizu y a Sora, entonces Mimi me dio el consejo y Tk todo encantado por supuesto. Sin embargo fue demasiado tarde... al final nos quedamos las tres embarazadas...

-eso no es malo, hay que subir el índice de natalidad...

-pero el embarazo es muy pesado...

-sí, ya... pues Hikari eso es todo, si surgen nuevas dudas o quejas te volveremos a llamar cuando sea el apartado de resultado de votación...

-muy bien, hasta luego...

-no perdamos tiempo... siguiente en la lista Takeru Ishida...

La melodía de Be All Right se escucha y por las puertas dobles aparece un Takeru sonriente de pantalones verdes y jersey amarillo.

-hola... ¿cómo estáis todas?

-Tk que Kari no está a muchos metros de distancia ¿eh? –le reprochó la autora.

-esto es solo publicidad de mi imagen...

-ya, claro... bueno Tk, para muchos es muy raro de que en vez de Takaishi seas ahora Ishida.

-en un tiempo pasado fui Ishida. Y me alegro de volver a serlo. Aunque el problema es cuando confunden a los niños o a mi mujer y a Sora.

-explícate...

-muy fácil, como mi hermano y yo somos Ishidas, pues cuando llaman a la señora Ishida¿a cuál de ellas?

-eso es sencillo de saber. Mira si llaman del colegio es que se refiere a ti, y si llaman del instituto se refieren a tu hermano.

-vale, lo del instituto lo veo lógico, pero¿por qué del colegio tendría que ser para mí precisamente? Mi sobrina Nat y Aki también están allí.

-ay Tk parece mentira... Aki es un niño tan irresistible que nunca llamarían a casa, en cuanto a Nat no quiere causar más problemas a sus padres como su hermano mayor, Isaki es muy tranquilo, pero tu hijo Takeshi... no es que sea problemático, pero porque lo estoy encubriendo, ese niño hace múltiples travesuras...

-¿qué? ese niño... ya verá cuando llegue a casa...

-oye Tk que tú tampoco eras un santito...

-¿a qué te refieres?

-capítulo especial sobre Miyako y Ken –enseñando la página en una pantalla blanca- intentabas publicar delante de los elegidos a los cuatro vientos la relación de amistad que tenía en esos momentos Davis con Sachi; capítulo especial sobre Davis... –enseñando otra página- meterte con Davis cuando no estaba con Sachi... y porque no me acuerdo de más, pero ¡chico! estás considerado como un elemento de cuidado...

-con cuidado, que ahora no lo soy... soy un hombre de familia y muy serio...

-¿desde cuándo?

-desde que nació mi hija Kibou...

-sí, por supuesto... –comentó Atori irónica mirando al público- hablando de Kibou, es un personaje que a muchos les ha marcado y que no apareció mucho...

-lo sé mejor que nadie... yo la quería mucho, era la niña de mis ojos... pero alguien que tengo delante me la ha matado... –mirándola con ojos asesinos.

-jejeje... originalmente en el borrador estaba puesto como algo más trágico... de hecho también estaba Kari en el mar oscuro y era ella quien tendría en brazos a su hija muerta y la que lloraría desconsoladamente...

-o sea, que al fin de cuentas ibas a matar a mi hija...

-bueno... después de todo la criatura no estaba feliz...

-¿y cómo lo sabes tú?

-porque yo la creé...

-¿y por qué la creaste si la ibas a matar?

-porque necesitaba una razón de peso para el nacimiento de Hinode...

-¿y por qué razón tenía que nacer Hinode también?

-porque me gusta en lo que se transformará su digimon cuando sea híper...

-y no podía ser lo mismo con Kibou...

-no, ella iba a tener otro... pero mierda¿qué se supone que estoy haciendo...? aquí soy yo la que pregunta no tú...

-uy yo me largo... –murmuró con rostro divertido- adiós a todos...

-ese Tk... me lo cargo si vuelve a aparecer...

-"_Atori-san... por favor tranquilícese¿qué tal si pasamos al siguiente?_"

-sí, tienes toda la razón... debo serenarme... pon esa melodía correspondiente de nuestro siguiente invitado.

-"_a la orden_"

La melodía de Goggle Boy comienza a sonar y lo que debería aparecer un hombre alegre y despreocupado, en su lugar hay un rostro serio y formal. Vestido de traje color azul y corbata azul marina.

-oye Davis... –cuando estuvo sentado a su lado- ¿qué imagen pretendes dar con eso?

-tú misma lo has puesto... serio y formal... –contestó el hombre.

-pues señor serio y formal... –dijo Atori irónicamente y entonces las luces se apagaron repentinamente sorprendiendo a muchos, pero entonces vieron una luz, la de un flexo que estaba enfocada directamente en la cara de Daisuke que parecía atemorizado por la cara que Atori dejaba ver en medio de las penumbras- ¿quiere explicarme eso de tener una aventura con una menor?

-ehhh... –sintiéndose nervioso.

-¿puede explicarnos el señor serio y formal cómo es que el día que enterró a Sachi pudo aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad de una jovencita inocente¿Nos quiere resolver la duda que todos tenemos de porqué entregó a Daichi a otra familia?

-¿puedo contestar en presencia de mi digimon?

-no...

-¿y en presencia de mi abogado?

-como sabía que ocurriría eso lo encarcelé hasta que acabara con tu entrevista... que quiero agradecer a Ken por dejarme las esposas y usar un momentín la cárcel... –dijo con una sonrisita y las llaves en su mano.

Los miembros del público se quedaron asustados por lo que la autora había hecho al inocente de Cody.

-de inocente nada, que quería defender a este hombre pervertido y abandona hijos... –dijo Atori muy seriamente.

-si me dejas dar una explicación...

-solo espero que sea contundente... –cruzándose de brazos- y no me vengas que lo hiciste por Musuko.

-verás hice eso, porque tú lo escribiste por si lo has olvidado...

-siempre echando las culpas a los demás... –defendiéndose- pero al final yo no lo hice... sino tú...

-¿pensé que en este fic te caía bien? –se quejó el hombre con ojos vidriosos como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-ahí, esa es la imagen que quiero que te muestren... –riéndose mientras que muchos la miran rara- está bien, está bien... a ver Daisuke, la familia adoptiva de tu segundo hijo, Daichi¿cómo la conociste?

-lógicamente no puse un anuncio por ahí, fui a una agencia especializada y ellos me ofrecieron esa familia. Naturalmente yo la había investigado por si serían buenas personas para mi hijo, ya que después de todo soy su padre y no voy a dejarlo con cualesquiera.

-pero al final has visto que ellos tenían otra cara...

-ya, no todo es lo que parece... aunque claro, yo que iba a saber...

-¿y qué opinas de que Daichi estuviera del lado del mal debido a sus resentimientos hacia Musuko?

-la verdad es decepción y culpabilidad... no me gustó que mi hijo se fuera por el mal camino, pero por otro lado me culpo a mí mismo, ya que yo soy el responsable de lo que le ha pasado...

-comprendo... una última pregunta Davis¿qué sientes actualmente por Arisa?

-ah... bueno... pues querer la quiero... pero al decir verdad, nunca podría quererla como quise a Sachi...

-claro... pues Davis, muchas gracias por tu participación... y soltaré a Cody porque ya sabes que lo necesitarás en un futuro...

-ya sé a lo que te refieres... –dijo Davis sonriendo.

-pero los demás no... –comentó uno entre el público.

-venga, venga... pasemos al siguiente en la lista... Miyako Ichijoji...

La melodía de Crash de Bingo comienza a sonar y por aquellas puertas azules y negras una mujer de cabello color violeta largo recogido en una coleta baja donde los mechones caían por sus hombros, ojos marrones siendo ocultados tras unas lentes redondas, vestida con un conjunto de jersey-falda de un color entre el rojo y el rosa.

-bienvenida Miya...

-hola...

-así que tú también tuviste una vida difícil, casi parecida a la de Hikari...

-sí... es lo que me tocó... pero por suerte Ken es un buen hombre... a veces me pregunto como un hombre como él pudo fijarse en mí...

-no seas tan dura contigo misma... como muchos han dicho, tú también tienes tu encanto... no todos somos iguales... por cierto, hay rumores por ahí de que eres una mujer un tanto nerviosa¿a qué se debe eso?

-pues por la perdida de mi hijo... desde ese momento tengo la tendencia a sobreproteger a mis hijos, especialmente con Ryu...

-pero eso hará que en un futuro te cojan manía...

-es que soy una ama de casa... me paso horas limpiando y cuidando de los niños... eso afecta en el carácter de una mujer...

-¿y te gustaría madurar ese aspecto?

-solo espero a que tú me das esa oportunidad Atori.

-no te preocupes Miyako, cuenta con eso...

-oye Atori...

-dime..

-¿es cierto lo que se dice de mis hijos? Me refiero a lo de su futuro...

-ajá...

-pero eso significaría que... –empezó Miyako con una cara de asco- ¿no puedes hablar en serio?

-eo... que aquí no nos enteramos... –dijo alguien.

-eso¿qué quieren decir esas palabras?

-la respuesta, en el último capítulo de Digimon: The New World. –dijo Atori con una sonrisita a lo que muchos maldecían por no haber una caja de tomates cerca para poder tirárselos.

-pero oye Ryu con esa persona no puede ser... ¿has olvidado lo que son?

-ai va... tienes razón... jejeje... esto y Miyako...

-me tienes que perdonar, pero tengo que darle de comer a Ryu...

-pero si Mark y compañía están con ellos...

-pero es muy problemático para darle de comer... ya deberías saberlo...

-sí claro... yo escribo esto... pues venga, el siguiente... esto ya parece una consulta de médico...

-"_ya te gustaría ser médico..._"

-te estoy escuchando... y cuando se acabe esta parte voy ahí arriba para cantarte las cuarenta... y ahora pon esa melodía del emperador...

La melodía del estribillo final de la canción Only One suena en esos momentos, y la autora se pone a cantar con entusiasmo y garra incluido la risa malvada del emperador, acompañado de un misterioso sonido del motor de una moto perdiéndose en el horizonte.

-motto... motto... con la moto andas tú... –cantando la autora señalando a la nada- motto, motto... sora no hate made... kake nukete iku only one...

-"_jefa... el emperador... digo, Ken ya está en su sitio y todos la están mirando pensando en llevarla al psiquiatra..._"

-ah... vaya... me emociona esta canción jeje... pues Digimon Emperador, digo Káiser... quiero decir... Ken... buenas tardes y perdona por este mal momento...

-los malos momentos se compensan con los buenos que paso en casa con mi familia...

-no me cabe en duda de ello... al parecer has cambiado mucho¿no?

-sí. Antes era tímido y muy callado, pero con Miyako y mi hija es imposible aburrirse y no pasárselo bien... me atrevo a decir que parece una casa de locos, aunque no me importa... yo soy muy feliz...

-aunque no lo serás por mucho tiempo... corren rumores de que aparecerá un ser que en la infancia no te dejó un buen sabor de boca...

-sí, lo sé... y lo que me da rabia es que no seré yo quien se enfrente a él...

-efectivamente, pero no desvelaremos eso... además de que esa situación parece estar ya más cerca de lo que imaginaba... por cierto Ken, queríamos saber¿llegarías a ser un padre sobre protector?

-no... Minami ya es mayorcita, Osamu es responsable y Ryu... ya está su madre... no voy yo también a agobiarle...

-claro, pero entonces¿por qué detrás de tu traje de etiqueta están escondidas unas esposas y una porra?

-ah... esto... –poniéndose nervioso- pues es por si... para protegerte de que recibas tomatazos... sí eso...

-uy... atención, aquí nuestro señor, el Gran Ken Ichijoji acaba de mentir por primera vez y en público... coordinadora, que esto quede grabado...

-pero es la verdad...

-que nos conocemos Ichijoji... eso es para que cierta persona no se acerque a cierta persona de raza femenina en tu presencia...

-es que en eso tú eres la culpable...

-siempre echándome las culpas... –volvió a defenderse- pues Ken, si eso te preocupa, te dejo que te vayas y la vigiles sin problemas... pero si vas a cometer un asesinato que no sea hasta el final de esta entrevista... necesito a mis personajes vivos...

-¿y también a los malos?

-también a ellos... son indispensables...

-oye Atori, yo me estoy cuestionando de que en vez del hijo de Davis, fuiste tú la poseída por la oscuridad...

-que va, eso no es cierto...

-eso es lo que dicen todos... lo sé muy bien...

-Ken como sigas así te voy hacer sufrir en ese capítulo especial... oye... no es mala idea...

-pero¿qué estarás planeando? Eso no estaba en el guión...

-pues que amigo la vas a pasar muy, pero que muy mal... tu semilla a pesar de todo sigue ahí dentro jejeje...

-eso no está puesto en el borrador...

-ya sabes que aquí todo es imprevisible...

-contigo todo es imprevisible... y lo siento pero me voy antes de que me quieras hacer sufrir más...

-te llamaré cuando te necesite... –se despidió la autora con una sonrisa y agitando un pañuelo azul- continuemos con esto, cuanto más hable con mis personajes, más cosas terribles para ellos...

-"_Atori-san, que los va espantar..._"

-tú calla que no tienes ni voz ni voto... pásame al siguiente...

La melodía de Boku no Ketsuron se escucha por toda la sala y un hombre serio de traje marrón y corbata verde que hacía juego con sus ojos. Tenía una mano sobre la otra y en su cara había una mueca que representaba el dolor y la molestia.

-hola Iori... –saludó Atori con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El hombre la miró de reojo.

-lo siento, pero sabía como iba a ponerse Davis y no me quedó otra solución... siento haberte esposado y encerrado...

-sino fuera porque soy como soy y no me gusta pelear te las devolvía...

-por eso agradezco eso en tu personalidad... bueno, no hay mucho que decir sobre ti... pero hay algo que se me pasó por alto... tu relación con Aizawa...

-ejem... –tornándose rojo- mejor me guardo eso...

Por toda la sala se escucharon silbidos picarones dirigidos al hombre Hida.

-entonces, aclárame algo que tengo en mente... como se ha nombrado eres el abogado de Davis...

-correcto.

-¿y de los demás elegidos?

-por supuesto... si lo soy de uno, tendré que serlo de los demás...

-¿y te pagan?

-pues claro. Yo no trabajo gratis.

-al final resultaste ser un humano avaricioso como los demás... –murmuró Atori para sí misma- ¿y por cuánto les cobras?

-perdona si esto te molesta, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con la entrevista...

-hombre, es solo para saber si no cobras mucho, yo al igual que los lectores podrán aprovecharse... digo... recurrir a ti si necesitan un abogado...

-¿por qué será que la palabra aprovecharse retunda en mi mente? –mirándola con cierto escepticismo.

-oye, aquí las preguntas las hago yo y los lectores... tú responde...

-ok, ok... pues verás...

-¿sí?

-en realidad, Davis me suele pagar con un vale de comida para su restaurante de los platos más caros que tiene...

-¿cómo? –preguntó la joven desconcertada.

-Miyako me paga limpiándome la casa; Ken ayudándome en los casos de asesinato; Koushiro regalándome algún programa para el ordenador; Joe con una visita médica para mi familia; Mimi con uno de sus grandes pasteles; Hikari cuidándome de la niña, es decir de Misato; Sora regalándome un bonito kimono echo por ella para Aizawa y Misato.

-¿y qué hay de los tres que faltan? Matt, Tk y Tai.

-pues como Sora y Kari ya me pagan y ellos las ayudan pues no hay problema. El único problema es Tai que aún no me ha pagado. –dijo ligeramente molesto.

-¿puedo saber con que caso tuviste que ayudarle? –preguntó la autora interesada.

-en un caso tonto y sin sentido... que Agumon no utilizara pantalones en su traje de etiqueta...

-bueno... no es un caso sin sentido... el digimon tendría sus razones... supongo... –agregó no muy convencida de sus palabras.

-como estoy seguro que te interesará, es porque a Agumon no le gusta andar con pantalones... le resulta molesto...

-entonces¿le gusta andar de faldas? –preguntó alguien entre el público.

-puede ser, puede ser... –le apoyó otro.

-ey, que esto queda grabado y si lo ve Agumon me destroza el local...

-"_demasiado tarde Atori-san. Debemos prepararnos a la bola de fuego también conocida como Fuerza de Gea_"

-vaya... cuando acabe esta entrevista tendré que buscarme a mi digimon para que proteja esto...

-vaya Atori, no sabía que tenías digimon... –dijo Iori asombrado.

-"_ni yo_"

-jejeje... pos sí... bueno, Cody no es que quiera echarte pero tu turno ha finalizado... te llamaremos por si surgen preguntas.

-esta bien... adiós...

-coordinadora mándame a Koushiro...

-"_hay un problema con ello jefa... está pegado a su ordenador y nadie es capaz de sacarlo de ahí..._"

-lo que hay que oír, pues aquí la gente se está desesperando y las fans de los Ishidas quieren ver a Yamato... fue mala idea dejarlo de último...

-"_entonces ¿cambiamos el guión y ponemos a Matt en lugar de Koushiro?_"

-de eso nada, seguiremos como teníamos previsto... así que mándame a Izzy ya...

-"_pero¿cómo?_"

-oy... usa tu cabecita...

-"_¿le parece bien que mientras pongamos un poco de música?_"

-pon, pero que sea la de Butterfly...

Tal como la autora había mandado, el opening de Digimon 01 comienza a sonar, mientras ella aprovechaba para continuar con sus fics.

-que obsesionada con esa canción... –dijo uno.

-pero es muy bonita...

-a mí me gusta...

-yo prefiero mejor...

De repente un apagón se produjo por toda la sala y todos empezaron a murmurar.

-KUSO¿Se me perdió todo? –dijo la autora llena de rabia.

La luz volvió y todos vieron como la autora estaba de brazos cruzados y con una venita tratando de calmarse a sí misma.

-"_ya está Atori-san... he podido despegarlo del ordenador... como dijo usé mi cabecita..._"

-coordinadora... –empezó con voz sumamente calmada- ¿tú provocaste el apagón?

-"_oh sí... aunque debo decir que al principio me equivoqué y produje un apagón en toda Asia, después en toda América y finalmente en toda Europa..._" –había dicho con orgullo.

-aquí alguien está muerto...

-¿de verdad que para despegar a Izzy provocó un apagón por toda Europa?

-coordinadora, luego tendremos una pequeníiiiiiiisima charla... –dijo Atori observando que había perdido lo que había escrito.

-"_vale, pero Izzy lleva un buen rato esperando tras la puerta_"

-ok... pues pon su canción...

Y la melodía Open Mind se escucha y un hombre pelirrojo con cara de fastidio entra en la sala vestido con un traje verde oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata azul.

-bienvenido Koushiro¿ocurre algo?

-estaba ganando... me faltaba solo un nivel... y un maldito apagón... –dijo completamente frustrado.

-estabas... ¿estabas jugando? –preguntó Atori incrédula.

-así es... con un nuevo juego virtual de digimons... (lo último en el mercado) y yo, con mi HérculesKabuterimon me falta solo esto... y ese apagón... –volvió a repetir- ahora tengo que volver a empezar desde cero y con un digihuevo. Esperar a que se abra, cuidarlo, alimentarlo...

-perdona... pero¿no tienes a Tentomon?

-ese ya está cuidado... –contestó con determinación- además son dos cosas diferentes, Tentomon es un ser vivo y el otro no.

-entonces¿es un tamagotchi o qué?

-sí, pero versión mejorada y ampliada...

-pero ¿no eres ya muy mayorcito para esas cosas?

-yo lo cuido, alimento y entreno para que después luche contra sus oponentes... si en la realidad no puedo, tendré que hacerlo en la versión virtual... fíjate que hasta he derrotado a Imperialdramon y a Omegamon...

-menudas victorias... ¿y ahora por cuál ibas?

-por el enemigo definitivo del fic Digimon:TNW... alguien realmente poderoso...

-¿más fuerte que Imperialdramon y Omegamon?

-desde luego...

A todos los miembros del público se les cortó la respiración ante las palabras del pelirrojo.

-¿y cómo se llama ese ser tan poderoso?

-por el momento su nombre es desconocido... pero diré que ese ser ha aparecido como una sombra en el último capítulo publicado teniendo como subordinados al pequeño de Daichi, su digimon, al que le persuadió y más digimons.

-has dicho ser¿entonces no se sabe si es un humano o digimon?

-no...

-comprendo... –la autora revisa unas cosas en su ordenador y se centra en Izzy nuevamente con una sonrisita- oye Kou... tus hijas son en verdad impresionantes...

-ya lo sé –contestó todo orgulloso.

-una jovencita de trece años que podría ir a la universidad si quisiera y otra que entra en tus archivos privados...

-como tiene que ser, ellas son... qué ¿qué? –cambiando de cara a la sorpresa por lo que le había dicho- ¿qué revisa mis archivos?

-uy perdona¿no lo sabías? –dijo haciéndose la inocente- entonces, tampoco sabes que te lee los emails...

-¿cómo! –levantándose del asiento todo alterado.

-ups... creo que me he ido de la lengua... –dijo sin ningún tipo de culpa.

-¡maldita niña! A esta la castigo de por vida... ya verá...

-según mis datos, ella solo quería saciar su curiosidad...

-invadir mi intimidad, querrás decir... –le corrigió- pero ya verá... se quedará sin su portátil hasta que cumpla los 18.

Y con esas palabras abandona la sala todo enfurecido sin tan siquiera despedirse.

-ahí se nos va el hombre todo educado... –dijo Atori sarcásticamente- bueno coordinadora pásame a la siguiente...

La melodía Itsumo demo Aeru kara empieza a sonar y una mujer de cabello largo color marrón que vestía un precioso vestido blanco de tirantes ceñido a su figura y que le llegaba hasta el suelo.

-hola Mimi...

-hello Atori-chan!

-se te ve muy feliz, a pesar que de entre todos los elegidos has hecho algo malo...

-ah...

-y metes a Sora-san en el ajo para que te haga de coartada con tu marido, como si fueras una adolescente.

-es que era necesario.

-¿por qué? Solo ibas de cena con un viejo amigo.

-verás... esto no es algo que se haya publicado, pero cuando pasé mis años en Norteamérica y conocí a Michael, digamos que estuve secretamente enamorada de él.

-¿en serio? Cuenta, cuenta... –dijo Atori interesada como si aquel fuera el mayor chisme de la prensa rosa.

-pues eso... nunca llegué a decírselo porque todavía era muy joven y quería que el tiempo pasara para aclarar si esos sentimientos eran verdaderos. Entonces, cuando volví a Japón a pasar aquellas vacaciones, Joe y yo volvimos a ser esos buenos amigos que éramos de niños, me confesó lo que sentía y eso hizo que despejara las dudas que tenía sobre Michael de si le quería o no.

-entonces¿no lo amabas?

-no. Solo lo apreciaba como amigo. Es como cuando te encuentras con alguien muy amable y no puedes evitar confundir ese sentimiento que tienes sobre él.

-son unas palabras muy bonitas.

-gracias... –con una sonrisa muy amplia- las copié de Sora.

-ya me parecía a mí que me sonaban de alguien... –murmuró la autora- volviendo al asunto de Michael. ¿Cómo es que te acostaste con él?

-estaba ebria... –se justificó la mujer.

-en el capítulo solo se ha hablado de que Michael tenía vino, pero de ti no lo sabemos...

-es de suposición...

-también podías beber agua...

-ay Atori, es la verdad... –dijo casi perdiendo la paciencia- ambos bebimos y nos acostamos sin darnos cuenta de lo que hacíamos...

-¿y cómo sabes que os acostasteis? –siguió indagando la autora como si buscara indicios de que aquello había sido por voluntad propia de la mujer y no una borrachera como decía.

-pues si alguien se despierta desnuda en una habitación desconocida con un hombre también desnudo que no es su marido...

-eso no significa nada...

-las sábanas estaban sucias...

-las limpiadoras que no saben lavarlas bien.

-no sucias en ese sentido.

-está bien, vale, vale... entonces lo hiciste sin ser consciente de tus actos... ya hablaremos con Michael en alguna entrevista para que nos cuente sus hechos...

-"_jefa, esto es una entrevista, no un juicio. Además su tiempo para hablar con Mimi-san se ha acabado_"

-tienes razón... bueno Mimi, fue un placer conocerte... pero ahora tengo que entrevistar con tu marido. Te llamaremos por si surgen preguntas para ti...

-ok... bye... bye…

Y tan feliz como había entrado, se había ido de la sala.

-estoy segura que ella lo hizo sabiendo lo que hacía. ¿Tú qué opinas coordinadora?

-"_que no nos entretengamos porque la gente quiere sus bocatas de queso y aún no los tengo hechos_"

-ni que fuera tan complicado hacerlos...

-"_Atori-san le recuerdo que son bocadillos para más de mil personas, incluidos los entrevistantes y nosotras_"

-ah, yo lo quiero de chocolate...

-será golosa...

-ey, yo también quiero...

-de eso nada, yo soy la que hace el mayor esfuerzo, y por eso me lo merezco... –dijo la autora con una sonrisa.

-"_si aquí la que está haciendo el trabajo duro soy yo..._"

-vamos coordinadora, pásanos a ese médico tan famoso.

-"_¿el de médico de familia?_"

-no te hagas la graciosa.

-"_jejeje, lo siento... fue un lapsus... pues ok jefa..._"

Entonces se escucha la melodía de Kaze ni Mukatte y ante la puerta de aquella sala, aparece un hombre de cabello azul muy bien peinado, ojos azabache ocultados tras unas lentes, vestido con un pantalón gris, una camisa azul oscura y una corbata roja de tonalidad oscura.

-hola Joe.

-muy buenas tardes. –saludó cordialmente.

-no te ofendas con esto que te voy a decir, pero no eres un personaje muy apreciado que digamos...

-¿de verdad?

-eso parece...

-vaya no sé que decir...

-pero fuera de ese tema, lo que respeta tu relación con Mimi¿cómo va?

-muy bien... no me quejo...

-salvo lo de Michael¿no?

-eso no fue intencionadamente... yo confío en Mimi... y sé que no estaba consciente cuando lo hacía...

-quieres decir con eso que¿culpas a Michael de la situación?

-no, no, en absoluto. Aunque nadie se lo crea, Michael y yo somos buenos amigos y comprendo que se haya enamorado de Mimi.

-entonces¿no sientes rencor ni nada?

-en efecto.

-realmente Joe, nos muestras una cara en ti, nunca vista. Bien, háblanos de tus hijos.

-pues que decir de ellos... son estupendos... aunque como todos también se portan mal en ocasiones...

-¿incluido Shin?

-no. Por lo menos cuando estoy con él, no. Es un niño que me recuerda mucho cuando tenía su edad. Aunque reconozco que él es un poco cobarde y sin ninguna confianza en sí mismo.

-¿qué me dices del mayor¿De Ben?

-es el más sensato. Se toma muy en serio su papel de hermano mayor.

-en otras palabras¿cómo tú cuándo eras uno de los niños elegidos y eso te llevó al fracaso?

-no. Ben es un caso muy especial. Y que debo admitir que es muy diferente a como era yo. Incluso a como era Mimi. Sabe como mantenerse al margen y no ser una molestia para los demás. En conclusión que no sé a quien habrá salido este chico.

-en mi opinión eso es bueno... –murmuró Atori por lo bajo- esto... Joe... corren rumores de que se conoce la futura novia de tu hijo mayor. ¿Qué me dices a eso?

-pues solo decirte que espero que sea una chica que lo haga feliz.

-oye¿de verdad ese es Joe Kido? –preguntó de pronto alguien del público.

-bien, pasemos a tu hija Emily. Según muchos, afirman que es como June...

-y lo comprendo. Mi hija Emily, desgraciadamente y en parte por mi culpa, está muy malcriada. Como podemos permitirnos lo que queramos, siempre consigue lo que quiere. Y su obsesión hacia Mark, es porque como toda chica de su edad comienzan a interesarse por el sexo opuesto y como muchos saben, Mark es el más popular del instituto. Se nota que es hijo de Yamato-san.

-es que está buenísimo... –comentó la autora a medida que se le caía la baba- pero... Mimi no tenía ese entusiasmo como Emily.

-quizás se deba a que Mimi de joven no le hacía falta para conseguir al chico que quería. En cambio con Emily, el chico que le gusta pasa olímpicamente de ella.

-¿y te gustaría que tu hija se quedara con Mark?

-yo solo digo lo mismo que con Ben. Solo quiero alguien que haga feliz a mis hijos.

-pero Mark no es esa persona... –dijo alguien del público.

-cierto... Mark y Sanae... –apoyó otro.

-por lo que se ve, si pongo a tu hija con Mark, la gente de aquí me acribilla.

-comprendo.

-hemos hablado de tus tres hijos, pero aún nos queda el pequeño Satoshi... ¿qué me dices de él?

-tiene sus momentos egoístas y como Emily consigue todo lo que quiere... en realidad, es más caprichoso que su hermana.

-pero¿lo quieres a pesar de todo y siendo lo que es?

-él no tiene la culpa de lo sucedido. Es un pequeño inocente aunque de ahora en adelante se verá que no me hablará por la noticia de saber que yo no soy su padre.

-entiendo... por cierto Joe... pasando a otro tema, principalmente al profesional¿tú eres médico de digimons, no?

-así es...

-pero según mis informes, tienes una pequeña consulta en la ciudad para los humanos.

-de algo se tiene que vivir. Y ya sabes que las privadas son más caras.

-esto me llega a preguntar... ¿tienes pacientes?

-eh... ¿eso es una pregunta con una insinuación?

-llámalo como quieras...

-"_jefa... no se pase..._"

-lo sé... gomen... bueno Joe, gracias por venir... si surgen preguntas te llamamos...

-adiós... –despidiéndose el hombre "y para la próxima le traigo mi lista de pacientes para que vea... a ver... y ahora que toca..." –sacando un guión de atrás- "en el papel de malo en matrimonio donde preparo uno de mis planes para destrozar la vida de Matt y Sora... veamos... tengo que ensayar con tal... ensayar risa diabólica... bueno, son pocas líneas menos mal..."

-coordinadora, cuida de que Joe no desvele lo que pasará en matrimonio, porque sino me lo cargo en ese fic... ¿me lo cargo? –repitiendo y con una mano en su mentón- creo que matarlo es mejor que encarcelarlo... bueno, ya veré lo que hago con él...

-"_jefa¿acaso ha olvidado que Iori-san es el abogado general de los elegidos?_"

-eso no importa... además ahora trabaja en un caso que le asignó Daisuke.

-"_¿el vivir legalmente con una menor?_"

-pero si Arisa ya ha pasado de los 18... y deja de perder el tiempo y mándame a Taichi... las chicas están eufóricas para ver a Yama...

Yuuki wo Tsubasa ni Shite es lo que se empieza a escuchar y aparece un hombre al que todos le miran un poco raro.

En su cabeza traía su típica cinta que usaba a los 11 años, y vestía un chándal azul marino de rayas blancas en los laterales y una camiseta negra por fuera del pantalón. Su cabello que antes estaba bien cuidado, volvía a ser aquella melenaza al estilo Gokuh de Dragon Ball.

-a ver Taichi... todos vinieron presentables... y tú... un embajador¿me vienes de cualquier forma?

-yo odio los trajes de etiqueta¿qué quieres? Además, esto es lo que mejor me va... ¿verdad chicas? –dirigiéndose a un público femenino que gritaba su nombre.

-Taichi Yagami cerca de los cuarenta, trabajo estable como embajador, casado y con dos hijos, y ¿esa es la imagen que me das? –volvió a repetir la misma frase. Pero entonces¿qué imagen desea la autora si con Daisuke no estaba conforme?

-es que estoy emocionado porque el siguiente capítulo que se publicará es el mío...

-que según parece hay una parte que es un pov tuyo...

-sí... cuento parte de mi infancia...

-recibe el título de _Amor platónico, amor imposible_. A muchos eso les da una idea de que puede tratar.

-esta bien lo confieso. Sí. Ese amor es Sora.

-¿y de qué nos hablarás en tu capítulo especial?

-pues de cómo la conocí, y cosas por el estilo. Y... –enfadándose- ese maldito Mark que es como su padre... aparecerá también.

-por tu expresión deduzco que no te gusta Mark...

-¡ES QUE HA PEGADO A MI HIJA¡¡A MI NIÑA!

-pero si Sanae tiene 14 años... ya no es una niña... –"joder, este hombre no ha madurado ese aspecto. Primero fue Kari y ahora Sanae"

-para mí es una niña.

-pero si ya tiene novio.

-¿cómo! –levantándose.

-que... una de mis amigas tiene novio... jejeje...

-ah... entendí que mi hija tenía novio... –sentándose más calmado.

-esto, Taichi, esta pregunta no quiere decir nada, pero... ¿Qué pasaría si Mark llega a ser tu yerno?

-¿recuerdas cuándo fue lo de Tk y Kari¿La noticia del embarazo de mi hermana?

-creo que eso quedará grabado en todos... pero a ver continúa...

-pues una cosa parecida o peor... –dijo con una sonrisita malvada.

-es decir... lo estrangulas...

-no

-uhmmm... lo matas...

-no

-¿no? pues... a ver alguien del público...

-¿lo rapas al cero?

-no

-¿lo arrastras con el coche?

-no

-pues entonces¿qué? –preguntó la autora impaciente.

-lo torturaré continuamente... –sonriendo malignamente.

-y eso que eres un embajador... esto Taichi, háblanos de tu otro hijo Toji. ¿Por qué no le permites que juegue al fútbol?

-ey, eso no se ha mencionado en ningún lado... –dijo alguien.

-pues por una experiencia personal. Resulta que cuando tuve aquella lesión, en realidad fue muy grave.

-¿muy grave?

-sí... como todos saben soy muy temerario y en el último año que tuve de liga estuve jugando con una pierna lesionada y casi queda inutilizada.

-vaya...

-y lo peor de todo eso, es que me impidieron jugar el partido final con el que se decidiría si nuestro instituto ganaba la liga o no...

-¿y qué pasó?

-no pude disputar aquella final porque mi lesión se había agravado. Y yo tuve que contentarme mirando desde la banca como perdíamos. En ese momento había sentido mucha rabia.

-pero, después de todo, estuviste un tiempo de reposo y fue cuando te enamoraste¿no?

-sí... me resultaba incómodo estar con los tortolitos.

-¿Matt y Sora?

-así es... y Shizu se presentó y pensé en que ella podría ser la mujer de mi vida.

-si mal no me equivoco, en tu capítulo especial aparece como la conociste y te declaraste...

-en un principio sí... si tienes las ganas de escribirlo...

-muy gracioso Taichi... –comentó algo ofendida- pues tu tiempo ya se nos ha pasado. Si hay alguna pregunta ya te llamaremos.

-entendido... chao chicas... –despidiéndose de su grupo de fans que se pusieron locas.

-y ahora vamos con la última de las chicas de esta entrevista tan patética... Sora Ishida... "que bien le queda" –pensó toda emocionada.

La dulce melodía de Ashita wa Motto comienza a sonar, y una mujer pelirroja que tenía el pelo recogido en un moño que vestía un kimono rosa y el obi que era verde, aparece con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

-hola Sora...

-hola Atori...

-bonito kimono.

-gracias, lo he diseñado yo misma para esta ocasión.

-para muchos ha sido una sorpresa que te dedicaras a esta profesión.

-yo misma soy la sorprendida. Pero me gusta crear algo con mis propias manos. Y si es para los demás, me gusta mucho más.

-bueno, debo darte mis felicitaciones, ya que tienes unos hijos muy especiales y que han sido los más votados. Mark y Aki especialmente.

-son un encanto. Estoy orgullosa de ellos. De Nat también. Son mi vida.

-¿y Yamato?

-por supuesto que también... –dijo algo roja.

-no voy a entrar en lo que antes Taichi nos habló, pero parece que en el fic no quieres mucho a Matt... y lo que pasa en el capítulo especial de Tai deja muchas incógnitas sobre tu relación con él...

-solo puedo decir, que la curiosidad mató al gato...

-ey... un respeto hacia mi persona... –comentó Gatomon que de pronto se hallaba entre el público haciendo sabe dios que cosa.

-perdón Gatomon, no quería ofenderte... solo es una expresión... –se disculpó la pelirroja.

-y bueno Sora, dinos, hay muchas cosas que nos gustaría saber... por ejemplo¿por qué razón no permitís a Tsunomon entrenar?

-eso es algo que deberías preguntar a Gabumon y Biyomon. Ellos tienen sus razones. Y Yamato y yo las apoyamos. Nos parecen correctas.

-encerráis un gran misterio con eso... muchos quieren saberlo...

-lo sé y lo entiendo. Yo me sentiría igual en su lugar.

-hablando sobre otra cosa... Sora, en el fic pareces tener dos presentimientos y nada buenos...

-sí... uno de ellos, es el mismo que Yamato y los demás tenemos...

-es decir, sobre esos digimons malignos, que parece ir detrás de tus hijos, especialmente de Aki.

-sí...

-¿y sobre el otro presentimiento que tienes?

-ese es más bien personal... sobre Yamato... como si algo fuera a pasar...

-ya veo. Entonces, le quieres¿no?

-sino lo quisiera, no habría estado todos mis años con él...

-entonces¿por qué últimamente pareces tener la mente en otra parte?

-no entiendo la pregunta...

-muchos están que parece que pasa algo entre vosotros, y tú tienes la cabeza en otro que no es Matt...

-bueno... eso... eso tiene sus razones, como alguien ha dicho... porque ha acertado de lleno en lo que ocurre...

-tienes razón... como ha dicho esa persona, esa es la clave que falla en vosotros...

-vale¿y cuál es? –preguntó alguien con la paciencia por los suelos y comiéndose las uñas.

-respuesta, 14 de febrero... –dijo Atori sonriendo- bueno Sora, perdona si hemos sido breves, pero el tiempo se acaba.

-tranquila no te preocupes...

-pues si surgen preguntas, reclamaciones o algo, ya te volveremos a llamar...

-de acuerdo...

-ah sí. Antes de nada.

-¿sí?

-hay una pregunta más para dejar a los lectores tranquilos, tus hijos son fruto de la relación entre Yamato y tú¿verdad? Quiero decir, ninguno de ellos, es de otro hombre.

-en Mark y Nat se nota. Y Aki también es hijo de Yamato y se verá en un futuro lo muy cierto que es.

-gracias Sora-chan, eso es todo. Adiós.

-un placer haber estado aquí. Adiós.

-y por fin el último y el chico más deseado por todas. –decía una Atori ilusionada y emocionada- el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, con nosotros, Yamato Ishida...

Un griterío se escuchó acompañado por la melodía de Walk On the Edge, que el toque del instrumento de la armónica complementaba.

De la sala, un hombre rubio vestido con una camisa blanca informal donde los botones superiores estaban desabrochados, una chaqueta negra abierta por delante y pantalones azul marino.

-hola Yama... –saludó Atori con demasiada confianza. En opinión de la coordinadora, claro.

-eh... hola Atori...

-ey, tú fresca, no te aproveches de Yamato-kun... –saltó una voz femenina muy reconocida por todos.

-fue hablar la más indicada... –comentó Atori indiferentemente- ¿y tú qué June? –dirigiéndose a la mujer.

-yo por lo menos no he estado sentada en el regazo de Yamato. –se quejó June llorando de amargura.

-ah... es que no me había dado cuenta... –volviendo a su sitio toda nerviosa.

-excusa, excusa, excusa... –murmuraron el público al unísono por lo bajo.

-"_Atori-san, podemos ponernos serias... yo también quiero tener un beso, un abrazo o lo que sea de Yama-kun, pero tenemos que continuar el programa..._"

-ok... bueno Yamato, antes de nada, quiero hacerte una pregunta muuuuuuuuy importante.

-dime.

-¿eres celoso?

-ah... por supuesto que no. –contestó rotundamente.

-pues en el capítulo siguiente. En el de Tai. Nos da que pensar lo contrario.

-solo soy celoso si Sora está enamorado de otro.

-entonces, sí eres celoso.

-pero es que Sora no está enamorado de otro, por lo que no estoy celoso.

-hombre... vistos así... tienes razón... y es que tampoco puedo enfadarme contigo... no vale... –se quejó la autora.

-esto, perdona Atori, pero le he prometido a Aki que daría una pequeña vuelta con él, así que...

-oh sí, perdona. Vamos a ver. Parece que en el capítulo anterior te ha salido la vena de padre autoritario. Y muchos se cuestionan por ese castigo tan severo hacia Mark.

-verás, la soledad hace a una persona más sensible y aprendes a ser consciente de lo que pasa a tu alrededor. Por eso fue, que solo lo castigué una semana. Si hubiese sido más, sé que la cosa iría a peor.

-¿cómo sabes eso?

-porque yo mismo la pasé. Cuando fue el divorcio de mis padres, la primera semana empecé a echar de menos todo. Incluso a Sora. Pero después, todo empezó a darme igual.

-¿qué has querido decir con lo de incluso a Sora?

-pues, yo conocí a Sora antes que Tai en Hikarioka. Pero pasadas aquellas aventuras nos mudamos a lugares distintos.

-o sea ¿qué mantienes una relación con ella amistad/amor desde tan pequeños?

-así es.

-que tierno... ¿y eso se hablará en vuestro capítulo especial?

-posiblemente.

-y dime, de tus hijos¿qué opinas de ellos?

-pues Mark, es mi copia a carbón aunque no lo parezca. Incluso en el asunto del amor. De Nat, es un caso parecido, aunque cuando se enfada ahí se puede apreciar que tiene un poco de su madre.

-también cuando se preocupa por los demás¿no?

-ese aspecto es más Sora que mío.

-¿y el pequeño Aki con el que todos están embobados?

-es mi vida.

-vaya, igual que Sora.

-Aki tiene un corazón noble y es muy dulce. Me sorprende que tenga un hijo así cuando los demás salieron a mi especie.

-como sabrás, las fuerzas oscuras quieren tenerle. ¿Qué opinas a eso?

-que si alguien osa ponerle una mano a mi hijo, lo mato sin ninguna piedad. –contestó con rostro enfurecido.

-entiendo como te sientes... solo espero que nadie le haga nada al pequeño Aki... bueno Matt, tu tiempo se ha acabado, así que espero que surjan preguntas para volver a llamarte.

-desde luego es una fresca... –repitió June nuevamente entre el público.

-si serás pesada... pero tú no estás con... –revisando sus informes- anda, resulta que a tus años sigues estando soltera... no te he puesto con nadie...

-bueno, con tu permiso Atori me voy para dar un paseo con Aki...

-oh sí, sí Yama. Adiós. Después ya nos cantarás alguna canción.

-prometido. Adiós.

-y con esto finaliza la primera sesión de entrevista. La siguiente sesión será a los votados.

-y también si hay preguntas a los elegidos o a los demás, ya sea digimons, gente misteriosa... –apareciendo la coordinadora.

-¿tú qué haces aquí?

-la entrevista ha terminado.

-¿y has entregado los bocadillos de queso al público?

-sí, ahora iba a dárselo a los entrevistantes. Ah! Toma y para ti.

La autora da un mordisco, pone una cara desagradable y lo escupe.

-que asco... pero¿qué le has puesto?

-queso... como mandó... –dijo la coordinadora confundida.

-¿dónde está la barra de queso?

-aquí... tome...

Atori inspecciona la barra que estaba a la mitad y su rostro pasa al enfado hacia su coordinadora.

-pero¡¡¿estás loca! Este queso ha caducado hace seis meses.

-ahh... ahh... ¿ah sí?

Ambas observan que el público comía el bocadillo felizmente sin saber que el producto estaba pasado de fecha.

-¿tú me quieres matar a los lectores o qué? –acusó Atori.

-mira el lado positivo. Así no recibirás amenazas de muerte... –sonriendo nerviosamente.

-ya está, quedas despedida.

-no, por favor...

-no, decidido. Harás tu último trabajo y ya está. –cambiando de cara a una más amable- bueno, queridos lectores, hasta aquí hemos llegado en esta entrevista. Preguntas, reclamos hacia los personajes en los reviews tanto de éste como del fic Digimon: The New World. Resultado de la votación de los dos capítulos anteriores de dicho fic, en la siguiente sesión más la entrevista a los personajes votados. Y como se dijo, si hay preguntas a los elegidos adultos, les volveremos a llamar para entrevistarles. Siguiente sesión, después del resultado de votación, a los digimons de Tai y compañía. Ah! Una última advertencia, no os comáis el bocadillo de queso. O si queréis, mirad la fecha de caducidad. Adiós!

La canción del ending de la primera película se escucha, que es el estribillo final de Butterfly, donde primero se escucha como la cantan sin instrumentos, y en el siguiente estribillo los instrumentos cobran vida.

Y la autora llamada Atori abandona la sala en busca del periódico para reemplazar a su coordinadora, que por cierto¿cómo se llama? Pues vete tú a saber, porque yo no lo sé.

Lo único que sé, es que después de buscar a su coordinadora, llamará a su digimon, LordKnightmon como guardaespaldas y por si acaso... ya se sabe lo que puede ocurrir... conmigo todo es posible. Menos que Mark y Emily queden juntos. Jajaja.

'Atori'


	2. Mini Sesión número 1

**Advertencia:** si eres nuevo o te has colado de casualidad, ponte la armadura que están ofreciendo. 

**Otra advertencia: **¿por qué la ponemos si no hay más¿O quizás sí? Bueno, de todas formas, tened cuidado, en esta ocasión estarán todos los personajes en una misma sala.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon y todo lo que le rodea no me pertenece. Tampoco me pertenecen los nuevos coordinadores. Y mucho menos los animes o películas que se irán nombrando de casualidad.

**Aclaración:** la mini entrevista se compone de entrevistar a los que han sido votados y el resultado de la votación. En la siguiente sesión tocará a los digimons adultos por entrevistar, preguntas hacia ellos serán bien recibidas. Incluso las mías.

--------------------------------------------------

_Mini entrevista I_

En una sala, nuevos espectadores se sentaban a la espera del comienzo del programa, mientras que otros que ya habían estado con anterioridad, iban aglomerados hacia el baño por culpa del bocadillo de queso.

Reclamaciones a la antigua coordinadora.

Por otro lado un digimon con armadura rosada acompañaba a los visitantes especiales a sus lugares correspondientes. Y eso frustraba a los que iban al baño por no poder verles en primera fila, ya que esos sitios habían sido ocupados por nuevas personas que habían entrado gracias a los milagros del cielo. Es decir, gracias a una persona del Más Allá que había en el lugar.

Pero eso está fuera de tema, así que concentrémonos en lo que estamos.

Cuando ese digimon de armadura rosada sentó a los invitados especiales, y no me refiero a los malos, sino a los buenos y a los buenazos. Se situó en su lugar por si había amenaza de tomate como le había caído a la pobre Sanae en una ocasión, y es que el tomate no es para tirar, sino para comer. Y para lanzar algo, a la autora no le importaría que fuese dinero. Eso lo aceptaba encantada.

Y como estamos nuevamente fuera de contexto, ahora sí vamos y nos dejamos de tantos rodeos.

Todos ya estaban en sus sitios. El baño libre, por si alguien tiene necesidades. Algunas y algunos lanzaban miradas descaradas a sus chicos o chicas de turno.

Y por la puerta, una joven de cabello largo y castaño oscuro de ojos verdes bastante alta aparecía en escena. Vestía unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta sin mangas azul oscura de cuello alto.

-bienvenidos nuevamente... hola excoordinadora... –saludó maliciosamente a su antigua coordinadora que estaba entre el público con un pañuelo en la mano secándose las lágrimas por estar en paro- antes de empezar el programa de hoy, que será diferente a la anterior sesión, daré la bienvenida a los elegidos, digimons, hijos y un gran etcétecera... –aplausos y euforia se escuchó entre el público y el grito de fanáticas que gritaban Matt, Mark, Aki, Tai entre otros- también quiero dar la bienvenida a este programa a mi queridísimo digimon, LordKnightmon.

-encantado de estar en este precioso programa... –dijo el digimon con una rosa en las manos.

-oye este tío, con esa forma me recuerda a alguien... –dijo alguien del público.

-sí... al del Señor del Antifaz, el de Sailor Moon. –le siguió otro.

-es verdad, creo que con un esmoquin y un antifaz sería clavadito...

-si se lo compramos, de seguro que ese digimon, siendo como es, nos lo agradecerá y así podremos caerle simpatía a Atori y que nos cuente lo que pasará en matrimonio...

-es un buen chantaje...

-que os oigo ¿eh? –reclamó Atori enfadada. Se pone firme y con su cara de siempre- en este programa y a partir de ahora contaremos con dos personas más. Una que ocupará el puesto de la coordinadora que pedía trabajo, y otro que se ocupará del sonido y de que el producto esté en buen estado, con esto me refiero al asunto del queso, que pido mis más humildes disculpas por daros algo caducado. Es por eso, que algunos devolvisteis la entrada... –dijo Atori empezando a llorar, pero de inmediato apareció LordKnightmon a su lado ofreciéndole un pañuelo- arigato!

-Atori-chan, si no eres capaz de continuar, sería mejor que descansaras y dejaras esto en manos de tu nuevo personal.

-puedo continuar, puedo seguir... –tranquilizándose- ¿dónde íbamos? Ah sí, en presentar al nuevo personal... –suspira con fuerza tratando de recuperar su voz alegre de siempre por segunda vez- pues en primer lugar, ocupando el lugar de mi coordinadora, les presento a Chikage...

Por la puerta, una joven llegaba alegre pero interiormente con temor. Ella estaba buscando trabajo, pero después de ver como la autora abusaba de la antigua coordinadora y el pésimo salario que le había dado, empezaba a reconsiderarlo.

-como muchos sabréis, Chikage, es una escritora como la mayoría que están aquí, así que algunos ya la debéis de conocer. ¿Algo qué decir Chikage?

-¿un aumento de sueldo?

-no... de momento estás como aprendiz...

-había que intentarlo... –murmuró algo fastidiada.

-y ahora vamos con el otro. Alguien muy especial que ha aparecido en un lugar en particular y que gracias a mi amiga Nayru he podido conocerlo. Demos la bienvenida a Yuuto.

Un chico de cabello rubio algo revuelto y ojos azules llegaba y alguna que otra chica no pudo evitar en embobarse por aquel ser vivo y preguntándose si tendría novia o no.

El chico se acercó a Atori que no tardó en sujetarse de su brazo posesiva temiendo que alguien se lo quitara o que el chico se fuera.

-Yuuto es un personaje creado de un fic de una conocida autora, Nayru. Y que ha hecho que me enamore de él... pero Yama tranqui que aún sigues siendo mi predilecto... –dijo Atori girándose hacia el nombrado, el cual poco le importaba. Él ya tenía a alguien a quien querer para desgracia y al mismo tiempo alegría para la mayoría que estaban en la sala.

-disculpa Atori, pero aquí queremos saber el resultado de la votación... –dijo alguien harto.

-ok, ok... bien Chikage, hoy no tienes que ocuparte de las canciones, pero sí del resto¿entendido?

-sí jefa... –"no comprendo como la coordinadora esa llora por este mísero trabajo si nos explota"

Y si dices alguna palabra más, te exploto aún más.

Chikage y Yuuto desaparecieron de la sala de inmediato ocupando sus lugares y también con temor oculto de que esa autora abusona les mandara algo inhumano, mientras que Atori se sentó a su vieja mesa de trabajo donde estaban sus documentos y el borrador de matrimonio a la vista de todos haciendo que muchos planeasen en sus mentes como robárselo.

Aunque, hace días hubo un intento por parte de alguien, que por respeto no diremos de quién se trata, que había acabado en fracaso. Atori había sido muy astuta y muy mala al restregarle en la cara lo que tenía a pocos metros y lo que pasaba después. Demostrando así una aura escondida en ella, lo que nos lleva a deducir que Daichi no está poseído por la oscuridad, sino la autora. Por lo que esperémonos lo peor. Y roguemos que nada acabe mal.

-todos preparados y Yamato controla esa actitud y no vayas a matar a Taichi, -advirtió Atori- y tú Taichi no saltes hacia Mark para hacer lo que nos comentaste, y tú Mark no hagas nada a Eriol sino quieres recibir la bronca de la chica misteriosa compañera de Kazemon, y tú compañera de Kazemon calma ese carácter en mi programa...

-esto... una cuestión... la supuesta compañera de Kazemon... ¿por qué tiene una máscara puesta? –preguntó alguien curioso.

-es un personaje misterioso... pero cuando trabaja en el fic se lo quita, por supuesto... esto no es un carnaval...

-solo nos faltaría eso.

-en lo personal me siento ridícula con esta máscara del Pato Donald... –se quejó la compañera de Kazemon- aún la prefería de Daisy. Al menos es chica.

-aguanta un poco, por fa, solo hasta que se sepa tu naturaleza... ¿o quieres un casco de moto?

-pues casi mejor... –argumentó- pero como me lo des rosa, te doy una paliza... y por mucho que esté tu digimon me da igual...

-oye, tranquilízate... –dijo Mark que estaba sentado a su lado.

-tú calla! No tienes ni voz ni voto, además aún no me he olvidado lo que le hiciste a Sanae...

-oye, esa chica, sino fuera porque estoy casado y es menor como que me la ligaba... –dijo Taichi interesado.

-la que te caería entonces... –dijo Atori con una sonrisa- pasemos al resultado de la votación¿Chikage?

-"_entendido Atori-san... a continuación anunciaremos los votos que os agradecemos vuestra molestia y a mí misma, por supuesto... para empezar, con un voto tenemos a Christie, la hija adolescente de Koushiro._"

La adolescente pelirroja se sorprendió y con un aplauso se dirigió al lado de Atori donde había asientos para los que habían sido votados para poder hacer la entrevista.

-"_con un voto, tenemos también al pequeño Daichi de ocho años, hijo de Davis y de una menor, perdón de Arisa..._" –se corrigió por lo que recibió una mirada escéptica por parte de Atori.

El niño de nombre Daichi, a pesar los aplausos y que estaba al lado de su hermano quién lo miraba con simpatía, se levantó en su estado de poseído por el mal, muy metido en su papel yendo al lugar correspondiente.

-"_con otro voto, tenemos a la pequeña y genio de Kazumi, la hija de Koushiro._"

La pequeña pelirroja como su hermana se levantó contenta de dónde estaba y fijó su mirada en su padre que estaba satisfecho de que sus hijas fuesen votadas por primera vez. Y es que se lo merecían. Habían trabajado mucho, bueno, yo había trabajado mucho, para ser exactos.

-"_y nuevamente, con un voto, la que nunca abandona en la lista de los hijos más votados, Kibou Ishida, la primogénita de Takeru y Hikari..._"

La pequeña... bueno... adolescente de unos 18 años más o menos, se levantó de su asiento y flotando por el aire llegó a su lugar. Miró a sus padres dónde estaban contentos de volverla a ver. Pues solo podían verla cuando se hacía aquella entrevista. Ella estaba muerta, y su corona de ángel era una clara evidencia.

-"_tenemos otro voto, y nueva incorporación en la lista, a Misato Hida, hija del vergonzoso Iori._" –agregó Chikage con picardía.

La pequeña niña se levantó de su lugar contenta y vio como su amor, Takeshi la aplaudía con fuerza, por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y llegar al lugar con la cabeza gacha colorada de vergüenza. El padre de la niña, sonreía ampliamente por tener a su hija como personaje votada.

-"_con un voto tenemos también a Osamu Ichijoji. Hijo de Ken y Miyako._"

Minami y Miyako gritaron de alegría levantándose del lugar aplaudiendo con énfasis al niño que estaba rojo de vergüenza por aquello. No le sorprendería nada que viniera de su hermana, pero de su madre. Su padre, por otra parte, reía con Ryu en brazos, hecho que no pasó por alto por el público encontrándolo adorable en su persona, por lo que algunas suspiraron.

-"_y finalmente con un voto, estrenando puesto en la lista tenemos a la copia a carbón, Tojiro Yagami..._"

-me llamo Toji... –corrigió el niño levantándose algo molesto.

-vamos, paz, paz... –pidió Atori- si te portas, te dejo que acabes con Nat-chan...

La rubia miró asustada a Atori, mientras que Matt crujía sus manos deseando que ella no hiciera tal cosa sino quería que se fuera con June.

El niño llegó a su lugar feliz imaginándose la boda con la rubia Natsumi, aunque por más que trataba de imaginar, algo se lo impedía. Y era la propia autora.

-Chikage, por favor, prosigue ahora por los que tienen más de un voto... algunos ya sabrán quienes serán...

-"_como mande, jefa..._"

-eso no es justo... a mí me torturaba... ¿por qué con ella es amable? –se quejó la excoordinadora.

-porque ella está en prácticas... si domina el trabajo recibirá mi mal carácter... –respondió Atori como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-es decir, que se puede ser coordinador o coordinadora pero durante un periodo de tiempo y luego largarse... –dijo uno a otro interesado en ganarse una paga extra.

-podríamos aprovecharnos de eso si surge la posibilidad...

-"_y tenemos con dos votos a Sanae Yagami... la hija mayor de Taichi..._"

-YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! –gritó Taichi loco de alegría- tengo a mis dos hijos en la entrevista... y tú Matt... –dirigiéndose al rubio- ¿dónde están los tuyos? –provocándole con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-cállate estúpido que esto aún no se ha acabado. –dijo Matt algo enfadado.

Sora por su parte se encontraba avergonzada por el comportamiento de su marido y de su mejor amigo.

Y Sanae avergonzada como antes había estado Osamu por el grito de su padre. Alzó la mirada encontrándose con la de Eriol que le sonreía tiernamente. Y en el lugar donde estaban los hijos de los elegidos a Mark queriendo salir de su lugar y estrangular en público al estúpido de Eriol. Que sino fuera por Ben y Christie que lo sujetaban lo hacía sin problemas.

-Atori-san, Atori-san... –llegó corriendo el pequeño Aki nervioso y preocupado con Tsunomon en sus brazos como era la costumbre. ¿Cómo hará cuando Tsunomon evolucione y crezca?- Mark-chan se está comportando de forma rara... –dijo muy preocupado.

-ay... –suspiró cansadamente- los jóvenes a esta edad son los más problemáticos... ¡Marcus Ishida o te calmas o se te encierro nuevamente en tu habitación durante una semana!

-es que... es que... Eriol miró a Sanae y... –excusándose algo asustado por aquel castigo.

-¿quién es Eriol? –preguntó Taichi despistadamente.

-nadie papá... –dijo Sanae nerviosa y lanzando una mirada suplicante a Atori para que se olvidaran de ella.

-Chikage sigue antes de que arda Troya...

-"_sí... además que vienen los mejores... en mi opinión vamos..._"­ –sacando la lengua- "_con tres votos tenemos a Natsumi Ishida..._"

La niña con cara indiferente y abochornada por el público que la aclamaba se dirigió a su lugar sin ver las caras de orgullo que tenían sus padres sobre ella. Los chicos que estaban coladitos por ella la aplaudieron con fuerza y lanzándole silbidos, menos Shin que era más reservado. Aunque interiormente deseaba hacerlo.

-"_con un descenso, con cuatro votos Aki Ishida. el niño más adorable del planeta..._"

Algunas se embobaron en el niño cuando se levantaba para ir a su lugar, con Tsunomon por supuesto, que iba con una sonrisa en su cara saludando con su pequeña manita a todos incluso a sus padres que le devolvieron el gesto.

Cuando estuvo en su sitio, Matt cruzó los dedos murmurando por lo bajo.

-solo uno más, uno más, uno más, uno más...

-"_y para terminar con esta larga lista de votantes tenemos a Marcus..._"

-¡MARK! –corrigió el adolescente irritado por ese horrible nombre.

-"_bueno, Mark con nada más ni nada menos... y ganador de la votación..._"

Redoble de tambores...

Silencio

Redoble de tambores...

Silencio

Redoble de tambores...

Silencio

¡Redoble de tambores!

Silencio

¡REDOBLE DE TAMBORES!

¡QUE NO SE ESCUCHAN ESOS TAMBORES!

¿DÓNDE ESTÁN ESOS MALDITOS TAMBORES!

-"_Atori-san los han llevado para tocar en aquella gala benéfica..._" ­–explicó Yuuto hablando por primera vez desde hacía tiempo.

-pos entonces... –pensando. Se cruzó de brazos tratando de buscar una solución- pues ... ¡Ya está! Imaginaos los redobles de tambores... –dijo con una sonrisa y muchos se cayeron al estilo anime.

-"_¿puedo seguir?_"

­-claro... estábamos con Mark... ¿cuántos votos?

-"_pues Mark Ishida ha conseguido... siete votos!_"

Un fuerte griterío se escuchó y proclamaciones y un Yamato danzando de alegría y fastidiando de mala manera a Taichi ya que todos sus hijos estaban votados y con más votos que los suyos. Mientras que Sora agachaba la cabeza avergonzada pensando en como es que no mostraba ese carácter cuando estaban juntos en el fic.

Mark fue contento hasta su lugar, pero se paró al ver a Eriol lanzándole la lengua con burla a lo que el chico apretó los dientes con enfado y odio hacia aquel casanova. Que de casanova no tiene nada. Además tú no eres un personaje muy apreciado.

-"_con esto finaliza la lista de los personajes votados, ahora se entrevistarán con pequeñas preguntas... ­–anunció Yuuto porque no lo vamos a dejar de lado. Un personaje tan bueno como él._"

Atori vio a los 11 personajes contándolos y encontrándose sorprendida por la cantidad.

-perdone Atori-san, -dijo alguien educado por fin en este público- tengo dos dudas desde el inicio de esta sesión.

-pregunta, que yo si puedo te respondo...

-¿dónde está Shizu?

-¿Tai! –llamándole para que respondiera él, ya que no estaba dentro de su campo.

-pues verás, Shizu tenía revisión con la ginecóloga. Hoy sabré si será niño o niña... –dijo emocionado.

-pero se supone que los maridos van con sus mujeres... –dijo esa misma persona.

-pero es que Shizu no me deja... –respondió Taichi con pena.

-no me extraña... –dijo otro- con lo de Sora...

-ey, ey, ey... –frenó Atori las palabras de esa persona- calladito que Matt está de buen humor y no queremos que se enfade...

-entonces¿por qué no le deja? –preguntó un tercero.

-es que esa ginecóloga tiene 25 años, está soltera y está buenísima... –dijo Taichi cayéndole la baba.

Los otros elegidos no pudieron evitar quedarse como él, menos Matt, Tk, Ken y Joe por culpa de sus mujeres que les enseñaban el puño.

Sanae ante las palabras de su padre, no podía evitar agachar la cabeza para ocultar el bochorno.

-esto¿y cuál es tu segunda duda? –preguntó Atori a esa persona educada.

-pues que esto si está dividido en un lugar para los padres, hijos, digimons y demás... ¿qué hace la de la careta del Pato Donald entre los hijos?

-¿quieres recibir un guantazo? –amenazó la compañera de Kazemon molesta por lo de la máscara.

-muy buena observación y estás en lo cierto... pues verás ella está ahí porque... digamos que es como la sombra de Mark... como su canguro...

-yo no necesito canguro...

-¡MARCUS! –esa palabra lo hizo callar a regañadientes.

-bueno chicos, paz, por favor, a ver si empezamos de una vez. Ésta es la primera sesión que hacemos sobre los resultados... así que como inicio haremos una serie de preguntas sobre vosotros mismos para que os conozcan más... sí tenéis alguna duda, preguntadme... a ver, sobre vuestro sueño... ¿qué es lo que más anheláis¿Christie?

-pues ser una jovencita normal... dejar de ser tan inteligente... no me gusta mucho destacar...

-¿Daichi?

-derrotar a mi hermano... –contestó cortante y poseído por el mal.

Algunos tragaron saliva ante la respuesta. Y miraron a Daichi, luego a Musuko que seguía sonriente y finalmente a Davis que se encontraba un poco inquieto al tener a Arisa por un lado y venida del Más Allá a Sachi.

-ah, lo olvidé... ¿versión pura de Daichi? –dijo Atori y el mal del pequeño hijo de Davis se fue de su cuerpo encontrándose en el aire a la espera con los brazos cruzados a que acabara de entrevistar a ese cuerpo humano- gracias... –dirigiéndose al aire maligno por irse momentáneamente del cuerpo- Daichi¿tu sueño? –preguntó nuevamente.

-vivir feliz con mi familia de verdad... –dijo el niño sonriente. Sonrisa como la de su hermano. Que bonita es la sonrisa. Pero dolorosa.

El aire oscuro regresó al cuerpo del chiquillo y sus ojos tornaron a ser verdes sin pupila.

-¿Kazumi? –prosiguió como casi nada.

-vivir en un mundo lleno de ordenadores y estar con gente que les apasione la informática... –explicó ilusionada.

-¿Kibou?

-volar por los cielos... –teniendo ese sueño aún presente- y un mundo lleno de paz...

-¿Misato?

-eh... –estando roja- bueno... eh... –dijo algo en bajo que solo la autora comprendió y otros se hicieron una idea mirando al pequeño rubio hijo de Tk y Kari.

-ya veo... ¿Osamu?

-pues... ayudar a los que se sientan infelices si está en mis manos...

-¿Toji?

-pues mira, mangaka, llevar a la selección japonesa a la copa del mundo y... y Natsumi... –dijo en bajo que misteriosamente no fue escuchado por Matt y Tai que estaban discutiendo sobre lo que había pasado en el último capítulo del fic, donde Matt le pedía explicaciones sobre estar enamorado de su mujer.

-claro... –mirando a los dos hombres y luego a Nat que tampoco había escuchado, ni Mark que estaba pensando en cómo había fastidiado al chico que tanto odiaba, Eriol- ¿Sanae?

-bueno... yo... no tengo un sueño en especial... pero... me gustaría formar una familia... –dijo algo roja.

Mark que había abandonado sus pensamientos negativos, iba hacer un comentario sarcástico, más bien un insulto, pero Atori adivinando sus intenciones hizo una seña a LordKnightmon quién éste con su técnica le tapó la boca.

-¿Nat? –continuó tranquila.

-pues... como Sanae-san no tengo ningún sueño en especial... y el de formar una familia, como que no... todavía soy muy pequeña para esas cosas... y no me llama mucha la atención...

-uhm... tendré que hacerte madurar para que cambies tus ideales... –opinó la autora- ¿Aki?

-pues... pues... me gustaría ser... músico como mi papá... –contestó el niño algo avergonzado por confesar lo que tanto escondía.

-¿y Mark? –quitándole el bozal. ¿El bozal? LordKnightmon ¿tenía cómo técnica un bozal?

Como sea.

-ninguno.

-mentira... es Sanae... –confesó alguien dejando rojo al chico.

-¡fuego azul! –lanzó Zabumon su ataque contra aquel para defender a su amigo dejándolo con la espalda quemada.

-la hemos fastidiado ahora... que alguien llame a urgencias, por favor... ¿o será mejor a los bomberos?

-¿qué no habías estudiado primeros auxilios? –preguntó alguien que la conocía muy bien.

-ahora estoy trabajando con esta entrevista... no puedo perder el tiempo con eso... –se excusó, mientras el pobre se quejaba de la espalda.

-aquí podemos llorar o gritar que ésta nos deja morir sin problemas... –argumentó uno entre el público asustado.

-siguiente y última pregunta...

-que entrevista más corta... –dijo alguien.

-el amor... ¿alguna persona querida o cómo deseáis que sea¿Christie?

-bueno, no tengo a nadie en especial, y de gusto, pues me da igual como sea. Lo único que pido es que sea cariñoso.

-no pides mucho... está bien... chicos fans de Christie, ya sabéis.

-¿Daichi¿Qué me dices de ti? Por favor, en versión pura... –pidió al aura maligno.

-bueno, para empezar está claro que con Natsumi-san ni de broma... –dijo el chico- mi hermano está por ella y no quiero que me odie.

-en ese caso¿sientes algo interiormente?

-no... solo admiración... reconozco que es una niña diferente a las demás...

-esa es mi niña... –murmuró Matt orgulloso.

-pero solo siento aprecio de amiga...

-¿y alguna otra?

-pues... no...

-entonces¿cuál es tu tipo de chica?

-alguien tierna y amable. Y divertida.

-alguien dijo por ahí que quizás en un futuro quedarías con Minami¿qué me dices a eso?

Ken puso atención a eso, pues Minami a pesar de la edad no dejaba de ser su hija. Y una única niña o la más pequeña siempre cae problemas a las pobres criaturas con sus sobre protectores padres, como el caso de Sanae entre otras.

Y por otra parte, se veía como Davis y Miyako rogaban en silencio a una humilde servidora de que no llegaran a estar juntos porque eso haría que ambos fuesen familia después de todo.

-¿y qué pasa si sois familia? –preguntó Atori.

-ni de broma voy a dejar que mi hija se case con un hijo de Davis. –dijo Ken enfadado.

-ahí hablaste Ken... –dijo Matt divertido apoyándole.

-Matt, tú no metas más leña al fuego... –dijo Sora.

-demasiado tarde cuñada... –comentó Tk divertido como su hermano y agradecido de que su hija tanto Hinode como Kibou no tuvieran la edad de alguno de los hijos de Davis.

Y es que yo me pregunto¿qué tienen de malo los dos pequeños?

-¿qué insinúas con esas palabras Ichijoji? –preguntó Davis molesto.

-esto... por favor un poco orden... –sacando Atori un mazo que salió de la nada- a quien le diga algo más, lo golpeo con esto en la cabeza hasta dejar su cabeza como una pizza... –advirtió enseñando el mazo con una sonrisita.

Los armantes del jaleo se asustaron y como cobardes se sentaron calladitos como tenía que ser.

-como adoro la paz y el silencio... –dijo Atori con una sonrisa normal dejando su mazo sobre la mesa, por si acaso.

El público la miró rara ante la palabra paz. Aunque algunos ya estaban acostumbrados a su forma rara de ser.

Los hijos que habían sido votados retrocedieron un poco sus sillas de la autora menos Aki que se quedó en su lugar sabiendo que ella con lo pacifista que era no haría tal cosa. ¿O sí?

-bueno sigamos... ¿Kazumi?

-no tengo a nadie en especial, pero sí me gustaría un chico que le apasionara la informática e Internet como a mí...

-porque será que eso no me parece raro... toda la familia Izzumi fanáticos... como sino tuviéramos suficiente con Kou... –habló Mimi por primera vez.

-su descendencia seguirá los pasos hasta el fin de los tiempos... –dijo Taichi.

-¿y qué tiene eso de malo? –les preguntó Koushiro ligeramente enfadado.

-vale ya, por favor... no quiero más riñas... prosigamos... ¿Kibou? Aunque estás muerta, pero en tus tiempos de vida tuviste alguien o dinos tu chico ideal...

-al decir verdad, tuve alguien especial cuando vivía... –confesó aquella adolescente de cabello rubio y ojos celestes.

-¿de verdad? –dijo interesada- ¿y es alguien que conozcamos?

-pues... –bajando la mirada- en realidad era un amor platónico... y muy imposible de que fuese real...

-mujer, en esta vida no hay nada imposible... a ver dime que te ayudo a que lo consigas... –animándola.

-ahora seguro que dirá que estaba enamorada de su tío Matt... –murmuró alguien entre el público.

-seguro... Atori siendo como es...

-pero Atori, es que también era una niña... –siguió dando largas la primogénita de la pareja sagrada.

-pero a ver dinos... –insistiendo, que de verdad que cotilla es ésta mujer.

-pues... estaba enamorada de Angemon...

Patamon que en esos instantes estaba bebiendo escupió todo el contenido asombrado y tuvo tan buena puntería que el líquido había caído misteriosamente sobre Veemon que estaba a su lado izquierdo. Así¿cómo se explica que el líquido tuviese tal trayectoria?

Patamon tosió y sintió una intensa mirada sobre su persona y vio a Gatomon con su fría mirada, mirada que Myotismon adoraba, y lo siguiente que se vio fue a Patamon volando por los cielos de un zarpazo por parte de Gatomon.

-uy eso tuvo que doler... –murmuró Tk sorprendido como otros muchos.

-parece que le ha molestado mucho a Gatomon... –dijo Sora hacia sus cuñados.

-esto Kibou... comprendo que te enamoraras de Angemon... vamos no niego que no sea un digimon de estilo chico Martini, -Gatomon se giró hacia la autora enseñando sus uñas bien afiladas- pero como has dicho, es imposible... además a mí ya me gusta otro digimon... –agregó mirando a la gata que se quedó satisfecha.

-por eso dije que era platónico... ¿quién no se quedaría alucinada por tal digimon?

-bueno, WereGarurumon no se queda atrás... y con su chulería encima... –suspirando embobada.

Eso provocó un rojo destacable en Gabumon. Y de la nada apareció un vídeo mostrando cuando había digievolucionado por primera vez y tras derrotar a Digitamamon, decía palabras chulas al Vegiemon.

-y ese supuestamente es el digimon tímido... –dijo alguien entre el público.

-ey¿por qué se ha puesto la proyección de cuando digievolucionó Gabumon? La mía mola más... –se quejó Veemon.

-si pongo la tuya, enseño desde el inicio lo patético que eras... ¿quieres eso? –amenazó Atori.

-continua la entrevista... toca Misato... –dijo Veemon tranquilo recordando las ideas de su humano para que digievolucionara.

-cierto... ¿Misato?

La niña bajó la cabeza colorada y la autora comprendió que había hecho una pregunta que ya todo el mundo sabía.

-ay Iori, veo que tu hijita está enamorada de alguien... –dijo Yolei divertida.

-¿cómo? –exclamó Cody alterado.

-Cody eso te pasa por dejar a tu hija con Ken y Yolei... –habló Tk.

-¿qué insinúas Takeru? –preguntó Taichi confundido.

-pues el dejar tanto a la hija con un chico como Osamu, además que son compañeros de clase... dice mucho...

A Cody no le gustó mucho la idea de que su hija estuviese con el hijo de Ken, no tenía nada en contra de Miyako, pero Osamu era como su padre y a pesar de los años aún no había aceptado del todo a Ken.

Rencoroso.

Él quería lo mejor para su hija. Alguien serio y formal. Y eso que Osamu lo era, pero el problema estaba en que era hijo de Ken.

Y para la pobre niña había otro problema y era que su adorado Takeshi no era alguien serio y formal. Y observando a su padre, podremos ver que el niño seguirá de gracioso entre otras cosas que no mencionaremos. Pero por si acaso repasad el comportamiento de Tk a lo largo del fic, aunque no aparece mucho.

-de verdad que hoy arde Troya... esta pregunta es muy mala... pero necesaria... tú Osamu...

-ah... bueno... aclaro que no siento nada por Misato, solo somos buenos amigos... lo digo por si acaso alguien ve que quedaremos juntos...

Cody se sintió aliviado, pero solo un poco. No se fiaba de la autora. Y tenía razones. Después de lo último que le había hecho y con la ayuda de Ken.

La cárcel, las esposas. Le había dejado marcado y le fastidiaba no tener su espada de kendo para darle en la cabeza. Aunque con eso, sí que se ganaría un vale para la cárcel por agresión al personal.

-¿entonces hay alguien especial?

-digamos que sí... pero no estoy seguro...

-ya veo... las típicas confusiones... que bonito ha de ser... ¿Toji? Aunque ya todo el mundo lo sabe... pero... es que queremos que arda Troya... –observando que tanto Taichi como Matt estaban atentos.

-eh... pues... –mirando a su amiga rubia- ¿tengo qué decirlo delante de todos? –viendo como Mark lo miraba confuso.

-ajá...

-pues... es Nat...

Un grito encolerizado se escuchó por parte de Matt, Musuko y Satoshi.

-es que solo hacía falta encender la mecha para que ardiera... –dijo Atori divertida.

-ni de broma... no quiero tener un Yagami en mi familia... –murmuró Yamato lleno de furor.

-oye niño, si te acercas a mi hermana te parto la cara... –amenazó Mark apartando a Nat de Toji.

-oye déjame, que sé defenderme solita... –dijo Nat tratando de quitarse del agarre de su hermano.

-¡MARCUS ISHIDA! –amenazó la compañera de Kazemon levantándose.

-oye Mark¿qué te pasa con mi hermano? Si la tomas con él, la tomas conmigo... –dijo Sanae a la defensiva.

-oye Yamato, por si lo has olvidado tienes un Yagami en tu familia... –ironizó Taichi atacando a Yamato dirigiéndose a su hermana.

-Hikari no es una Yagami... no se parece en ti... por eso la acepto... –respondió el rubio.

-pues a mí me gusta Toji... es muy divertido... –dijo Aki inocentemente.

-tú Tojiro Yagami, si la quieres tendrás que luchar por ella... –dijo Musuko.

-YO NO SOY NINGÚN TROFEO! –dijo la niña.

-claro preciosa, por eso como esos animales son indecentes te quedas conmigo... –dijo Satoshi sacando una rosa que su Tanemon había cultivado en su cabeza.

-NI DE BROMA! –dijo la niña irritada.

-MENOS AÚN QUIERO UN HIJO DE JOE EN MI FAMILIA! –dijo Matt enfadado.

-Yamato, no te comportes como un niño. –dijo Sora harta de su comportamiento.

-pero si yo me casaré con Mark... –dijo Emily hablando por primera vez.

-y yo me quedaré con Zabumon... –dijo Ralmon.

-NI LOCO! –espetaron tanto Mark como Zabumon atemorizados. Y el digimon comenzó a escapar de la sala con Ralmon detrás y maldiciendo por no tener alas como su mamá Biyomon.

-vamos Mark que no se nota que andas colado por Emily... –amenazó Sanae desde su sitio maliciosamente.

-tú Yagami... –enseñando el puño.

-¡MARCUS LA TOCAS Y ES QUE TE MATO! –amenazó nuevamente la compañera de Kazemon.

-¿QUIÉN VA A PEGAR A MI HIJA!

En medio de tanta discusión donde reñían unos contra otros, Atori calmadamente se dirigió al público.

-bueno, en vista de que ha ardido Troya definitivamente, aplazaremos al resto de los otros cuatro que nos quedan, pues algo me dice que volverán a ser votados. –agachó la cabeza ante un ataque de fuego donde se veía que los digimon peleaban entre sí por orden de sus compañeros y en medio a LordKnightmon tratando de armonizar el lugar- con esto nos despedimos donde en la siguiente sesión entrevistaremos a los doce digimons adultos por llamarlos de alguna manera... advertencia de si salís heridos, pues iros al hospital a curaros... ja ne! Chikage, Yuuto salid por la puerta de atrás para que no hayan problemas.

-ok... –dijeron ambos.

Y la autora escapó por una puerta secreta tratando de salir ilesa al exterior y entrar cuando todo estuviera calmado. En realidad, que aquello que sucedía era por su culpa, pero quería ver un poco de acción. Ahora mismo se encontraba imaginando la sesión que habría cuando entrevistara a Sanae y a Mark en la siguiente mini sesión. Y quizás pondría también a Eriol. Pero ahora aquello no tenía importancia.

Lo primordial era saber.

-¿qué hago con el Joe de matrimonio¿Lo mato¿Lo encarcelo? –dijo Atori para sí misma con el borrador de matrimonio en la mano que había salvado de la trifulca, encontrándose en un dilema para acabarlo... bueno, para acabar con Joe- a ver, sé que ahora haré esto... podría hacer esto y cambiarle el título de cuatro bodas y un funeral... no... mejor que no... ¿qué hago...¿qué hago...¿Lo mato¿Lo encarcelo? pero hay problemas... si lo mato, convierto a alguien en asesino... y si lo encarcelo, Taichi querrá cargárselo y se convertirá en un asesino... y además... –sacando un segundo borrador más gordo que el de matrimonio- ¿cómo hago para que Patamon olvide su miedo y esté con Gatomon¿Y cómo llamaré al malo de turno? Sé lo que será, pero no le tengo nombre... y también... –sacando un tercer borrador aunque más pequeño- ¿por qué no aparecen los tanques en Yuuki Vs Okami¿Y el coche de Al Capone para Matt? Si lo encargué la semana pasada. Tendré que hablar con El Padrino entonces. Ay no, que ese está del lado de Taichi. Y yo estoy del bando de Matt, aunque apoyándole desde la otra punta del mundo, no vaya a ser que salga herida. Ya sé, puedo pedirle a Sasuke uno de sus kunai para la banda Okami y Yuuki. Y también los shuriken. Eso lo hará más sangriento. –con una sonrisa diabólica- A KONOHA VOY! –danzando alegremente hacia su lugar- y veo a Sasuke y a Itachi. –con ese pensamiento fue corriendo hacia el lugar a buscar los kunai y los shuriken con intenciones de ver de paso a los hermanos Uchiha. Si es que esta autora es muy convencienera.

'Atori'


End file.
